


Droplets

by LadyHallen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Snippet Style, hint fiction, this was actually a class assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: Hint fiction exploring the various characters in the Wizarding World
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. James and Lily

**Author's Note:**

> This was an assignment for English class...

**Cold**

It was her first impression of Sirius Black's eyes, but she saw him laughing with Potter and he had fire in him.

**Accident**

It wasn't his intention to drop the bucket of snow on top of Evans, it was the shock of seeing her fiery hair on the snow that made his charm falter.

**Change**

He didn't know when he started getting butterflies in his stomach every time she passed by and only when Sirius rolled around laughing when he mentioned the strange sensation did he realize it was love – not a hex.

**Scowl**

James always had a smile for her, so the scowl marring his face was a shock and it did jolt her to wakefulness that maybe her words were hitting below the belt.

**Idiot**

James had never felt like such an idiot in his whole lifetime. The idea was to humiliate Snape, not kill him!

**Siblings**

Lily tries to control her tears as she burns the letter from Petunia in her hand. Glancing across the common room, she sees Black and Potter and envies them their brotherhood.

**Convincing oneself**

He woos her and she tries to tell herself that its only some sort of prank, that he's not serious. She does it to save herself the pain when it turns out to be one massive joke.

She rejects him and he tries to tell himself that she's in denial, that she's playing with him. He does it to build the courage to ask again and again.

**Mudblood**

It was the straw to break the camels back, the final drop to overflow the bucket.

**Grief**

Seeing Potter without the arrogant smile, smirk or whatever else it was that graced his face that made him annoying, turned him from Potter to James. Death really did wonders to deflating an ego.

**Not a sacrifice**

Lily said "yes" when she realized that going to Hogsmeade with Potter was no longer quite a sacrifice to her precious time.


	2. Golden Trio

**Red**

It was an explosion of it and Harry blinked at red head silently asking for friendship.

**Bossy**

Her voice reminded Ron of his mother and having just escaped her only to find a smaller version, irritated him.

**Blank**

Draco's personality was empty and Harry shuddered when he nearly shook his hand.

**Friend**

Harry struggled to understand if having Ron for a friend meant bearing his cruel remarks about others.

**Different**

Hermione was a different sort of female but that was okay, Harry was also a different sort of male.

**Warmth**

Being hugged for the first time made Harry puzzled. It felt like drinking warm chocolate, but better.

**Hurt**

Betrayal stung like anything, but he didn't want Ron on his knees, begging for forgiveness. So they hugged, even if he wanted to punch the living daylights out of him.

**Smile**

It was a fake smile and no one noticed, except the both of them. With them, he didn't have to smile to please people.

**Envy**

He dealt with envy every time Ron complained about his family. The bugger never knew how lucky he was.

**Difficult**

Friendship wasn't easy for the three of them. They were all so different. But Hermione would sigh at them and Ron would crack a joke and it felt like coming home.


	3. Minerva McGonagall

**Disappointment**

She turned her face away for a moment to hide her disappointment that James Potters son wasn't proficient in Transfiguration.

**Pain**

His eyes were pained and quiet and she wished he would approach her and ask for help.

**Friend**

She wanted to tell him to be careful of his friends, since she had not warned Him of Sirius Black.

**Trouble**

She wished that the kind of trouble Harry found would be more similar to his fathers. That way, it would be less life threatening.

**White hairs**

She counted the white in her hair and tells herself that it surely was a coincidence that it increased when he started attending Hogwarts.

**Tears**

She heard about his deepest desire and cursed Sirius Black to the depths of the earth.

**Subtlety**

Ms. Granger was a good liar, but she had been the exact same way and had also been a better liar.

**Red**

The color of the ink spelled on his paper and the color of Mr. Weasley's hair. She only wished he would allow her to write in black once in a while.

**Grief**

It made her stupid and ridiculous. She had been his head of house. How could she not have wondered at his innocence?

**Disbelief**

He left Harry Potter in the doorstep like a pail of milk. She casted the warming charms on the blanket that he had forgotten, muttering all the while of old coots.


	4. Poppy Pomfrey

**Heart ache**

She wonders if it will ever stop hurting, every time he comes to her injured and she is reminded of another boy.

**Wonder**

He is resilient, surly and a very difficult patient. He never knows his parents, but Poppy wonders if he knew them deep in his bones. After all, he acts exactly like his father when injured.

**Fury**

The results are the same, _every time_. It pisses her off, because no child should ever have to get a Basilisk fang lodged deep enough in his arm that it pierces through.

**Bewilderment**

Poppy realizes too late that some of his mannerisms are different from his parents' and are in fact, his own.

**Tears**

She doesn't question the Headmaster, because he always sees other things. But this was the first time she was tempted to do so, when she realizes that he gets thinner every time he returns from his Summer.

**Oblivious**

She sees him sneak in and pretends not to know. Rules were one thing, but it was entirely something else when it is your friend that is petrified.

**Curiosity**

It was always one of her besetting sins, curiosity. She did nothing to quell it when five students managed to wind up in the infirmary. First though, she has to cure the brain matter clinging to Mr. Weasley.

**Dilemma**

It is a problem and a half when she over hears their plots to shadow Draco Malfoy. They probably didn't realize she could hear, who did they think invented the counter-curse for that spell? In the end, she turned a blind eye and prayed that nobody would die with this latest scheme.

**Answers**

Minvera always had answers, and that always annoyed Poppy. But she isn't annoyed because this time, it is a pretty painful question. _"What are we doing to that boy?"_

**Loopholes**

Poppy has always thought that the Hippocratic Oath was very broad. She had always been rather good at finding loopholes in her promises. So when she looks at Harry Potter, she knows that she will find a loophole and try and tell him about his parents.


	5. Albus Dumbledore

**Fears**

He looks into the innocent green eyes and feels something in him sieze up with pain. He fears he will never deserve the trust those eyes place in him.

**Grief**

It strange when you realize you have spent your entire life grieving. It made Albus want to cry and laugh at the same time.

**Inactivity**

The hardest part of the war is always waiting. Tom had always been brilliant and a master strategist. And he knows Albus doesn't do well to wait so long.

**The Hardest thing**

It was, perhaps, the hardest thing he had ever done as a teacher. And that was to acknowledge that he had failed Tom Riddle.

**Painful proof**

He wanted to close his eyes at the image and the results that his research but it lay in front of him, solid and tangible: The painful proof of how far Tom Riddle had fallen.

**Knowing**

Harry demands the truth and he is almost tempted not to share it. There is always the burden of knowing and he would rather spare the boy that until he is old enough to bear it.

**Shame**

He doesn't ever really acknowledge it anymore, but he comes to Aberforth's bar as a punishment for himself, for being a failure as a brother and a son. Her picture hangs in the mantlepiece, the preserved evidence of his shame.

**Prayer**

He doesn't believe in God, but he knows that someone is always watching over humanity. The one time he is truly tempted to pray is when the fourth champion comes out of the Goblet.

**Friends**

Albus chews over his lack of friends and then he remembers his only other friend and feels the sting of bitterness and anger start in him. He doesn't need friends anyway.

**Hatred**

He doesn't mull over Severus Snape often, but when he does, he feels the strongest hatred he had ever had. Curiously, it was toward himself.

**Selfishness**

It pierced him like a thunderbolt as he watched Harry return to the mirror, again and again. After all, it was easy to find out what he wished most in the world. Compared to that, his deepest desire was complete and utter selfishness.


	6. Regulus Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Regulus Black Angst

**Coward**

He was a coward, he knew that. The Hat that sat on his head weighed far heavier than it should be.

Sadly, it was only his cowardice, and the fear of what his mother would do to him made him incapable of arguing against the Sorting Hat.

Slytherin he became.

**Fear**

Regulus was always so afraid. He was afraid of his mother, his fellow Slytherins and of the Dark Lord.

Most of all, Regulus was afraid to go against what they expected him to be.

**Helplessness**

They argued once, him and Sirius. It was rare and violent and very, very dangerous due to the nature of the spells flung arouns at the last bit.

Lucius usually said that arguments of such barbaric nature achieved nothing. Regulus begged to differ.

He finally realized that his own brother hated him and for something he couldn't help with. After all, he couldn't help being a coward.

**Insanity**

The Dark Lord was intoxicating, Regulus granted him that. He talked well and could probably charm wizards into believing he was the second coming of Merlin.

But he had the same mark of insanity as all the Blacks: beautiful and deadly and as mad as any Hatter, once you looked into their eyes.

**Companionship**

Regulus wateched his brother and his brothers friends in his sixth year and closed his eyes at the sudden grief. Truly, was he not good enough for Sirius that he had to look for trust and companionship outside of their family?

He didn't know and he didn't care to know.

**Desperation**

It was, perhaps, a sign of the hereditary Black disease showing in him that he turned to Kreacher for companionship.

However, Kreacher may have been a house-elf but he was still _his._ He wouldn't _scream_ at him in rage, nor _leave_ him alone for other friends. Kreacher only expected him to be a good wizard and that definition was so broad when compared to all the rest of the expectations heaped on him that he felt himself relaxing.

**Red**

The color was everywhere. It went under his nails, into his scalp and deep in his clothes. Even in his dreams, it was there.

It was the color of his sin.

**Warmth**

He only felt it once, the warmth. It had been Yuletide and a muggle child had come up to him, singing a carol.

It was heretical and plainly ridiculous, but it warmed him, chasing away the cold from his soul.

**Final Straw**

Discovering the abomination that the Dark Lord created, and then knowing about _his Kreachers_ treatment in conjunction to it was the final straw.

Regulus may have been a Slytherin and a coward. But he was still the brother of Sirius Black. More importantly, he was a _Black._

**The Third Option**

There were two ways he could have gone about it. He could have run away or chosen to tell somebody. But who would believe him? He was _Regulus Black._ And either way, he would die.

Regulus would rather go on his own terms. And thus, the third option came.


	7. Severus Snape

**Fear**

Severus knows of fear.

It is the first thing emotion that he knows, not love or helpless adoration. It doesn't help that he knows nothing else for a long time.

.

**Color**

Colors, as far as he knows, is the manifestation of his emotions.

He isn't as eloquent as that as a child.

All he knows is that Red seems to make him feel better when he wants to burn things to the ground (but he can't because his magic would react and Mummy would get mad.) and that Blue makes him want to drown things.

It isn't until he sees red hair and a smile like sunshine that he knows what other use Red is for.

.

**Bleak**

He finds that word in the library, and he knows it suits his house far too well.

Everything there is bleak. Bleak and bloody darn sad.

**.**

**Rivers**

There are no streams of water or pools to play in, with where he lives. But he thinks of flowing water and wants to be washed away.

Water is numbing after all. It would probably numb his fear too.

.

**Name**

Severus hates his name.

It is long and grand, it makes him feel old. If his circumstances were better, he'd probably feel the dignity of his name, but it just makes him feel ridiculous. Ridiculous and old.

.

**Nicknames**

He never hears about nicknames until he's ten years old.

By then, it is ingrained in him to answer to 'Severus', even if he hates it.

A redhead calls him Sev and he feels his shoulders unburdened. It is such a light name, and he feels marginally better.

.

**Drowning**

Most of the time, Severus feels like he is drowning.

Drowning of the hypocrites and the annoying prejudice of people, as well as their expectations.

He knows he's one too, and he hates himself all the more for it.

.

**Flowers**

He's never really had much use for flowers.

Most children play with them because they are bright and smell good. But in his household, he had looked at flowers with bewilderment, and confusion. What was he supposed to do with them?

Then he meets a real life flower by the name of Lily and he finally understands what to do with one.

You're supposed to revere them.

.

**Horticulture**

His flower, but he never says that out loud because she isn't a possession, thrives with people.

He hates them all with a passion but he tolerates them all just for her. It's a strange sort of horticulture, but he manages.

.

**Parallels**

He can't help but draw parallels, once he steps onto Hogwarts.

His unfortunate mother had tried to send him to a Muggle Pre-school just once and she never insisted he stay and learn until he was eleven years old. That was her wisdom and he loves her for it.

However, she insisted that he stay in Hogwarts and there he draws parallels.

No matter the world, there are always bullies and this time, he cannot drop out and weep in his room.


End file.
